The present invention relates to a continuous granulating and drying apparatus for pharmaceutical products, comprising a granulator and a dryer, the granulator including a granulation chamber having a first end with an inlet for powder material and a binder feed port, and a second end with an outlet for granulated product, the dryer having a granulated product supply conduit and a product discharge conduit.